Explanations
by Tinian I'att
Summary: What exactly did Hermes tell the heroes parents to explain their long absences?
1. Prologue: List

**A/N: Those of you who have read my drabble series Random Ramblings will be familiar with a selection of drabbles I did in which Hermes provides explanations for the heroes absences to their parents. I've decided to do a series of one-shots based on these drabbles and I hope you enjoy reading it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans**

Explanations  
Prologue  
List

Hermes drummed his fingers on his desk as he contemplated the list in front of him.

To Do:

Rescue the heroes from Cronus

Tell their parents why they'll be gone for a while (without telling them the truth)

Write down these explanations to tell the heroes after Cronus is defeated

Hermes cheerfully checked off the first two items on his list. He'd been very busy the last couple of days. First, he'd rescued Jay, Atlanta, Herry, Archie, Odie, and Theresa from Cronus' minions and brought them to New Olympia. After that, he'd followed Hera's instructions and gone to visit their parents to explain why they wouldn't be seeing their son or daughter for a while.

It hadn't been easy coming up with reasonable, believable explanations for the heroes' prolonged absences, particularly since no one was certain just how long they would be gone, but he'd done it.

Unfortunately, Hermes realized too late that he'd forgotten to write the explanations down. Now, he would have to think long and carefully, which didn't come easily to him, because if he couldn't remember what he'd told their parents he wouldn't be able to share that information with the young heroes. How could they be expected to maintain whatever charade Hermes' had concocted for them if they didn't know where they were supposed to have been and what they were supposed to have been doing?

Hermes resumed drumming his fingers, more nervously this time, as he attempted to recall what he'd said.

Oh, if only he could remember…

**A/N: Well, that's it for now. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 1: Astronaut

**A/N: I am so, so sorry. I never intended to take a year to update this story and I hope you'll forgive me for the long wait.**

Chapter One  
Astronaut

It was a beautiful evening. Hermes paused for a moment to take in the scene before him. The small town in front of him looked so peaceful. It was nothing like the busy city of New Olympia.

He sighed, wishing for the thousandth time that things could be different. It was so unfair that he'd had to pull Jay away from everything familiar and dump him in the middle of a war.

Hermes contemplated the situation as he walked to Jay's house. He'd never met Cronus, but the stories he'd heard made his blood run cold. He did not envy the task that awaited the seven young heroes.

Hermes paused for a moment on the doorstep to straighten his tie and make sure his hair was in place. After all, he wanted to make a good first impression.

He knocked and a dark haired woman, Hermes decided must be Jay's mother, answered the door.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Hello," Hermes greeted her cheerfully. "My name is Mr. Comm and I'm here to talk to you about your son Jay. May I come in?"

"Of course," Jay's mother answered stepping aside so Hermes could enter the house.

A few minutes later, Hermes was sitting in the living room with Jay's parents.

"I represent a special division of NASA," Hermes explained. "It's my job to locate and recruit potential trainees for their new space flight program and Jay meets the criteria."

"You mean Jay is a…" Jay's mother began.

"An astronaut," Hermes confirmed. "That's right. He's been specially selected for intensive training and after only a few years, he'll be off to the space station. You must be so proud."

Far from being proud, Jay's parents looked confused and uncertain. Hermes didn't blame them. He couldn't be easy hearing that the son you loved was about to be taken away, but it would be even more difficult if they knew the truth. Hermes had chosen the astronaut cover story because he knew Jay enjoyed stargazing. It was also the most satisfactory way of explaining Jay's prolonged absence from home that he could think of. He regretted having to lie to all the heroes' parents, but telling them the truth was obviously impossible.

"I don't understand," Jay's father said. "Why did you select Jay to participate in this program?"

"Jay has excellent grades in science and mathematics as well as amazing leadership skills," Hermes explained, having carefully researched all the information about Jay he'd known he'd need to convince Jay's parents he was telling the truth. "These are qualities the people I represent find very desirable."

"We should discuss this with Jay before we reach a decision," Jay's mother said, "but if he's interested then I see no reason he shouldn't participate. Unfortunately, he's out sailing, but if you'd care to wait until he comes home we can give you our decision then."

"As it happens, I've already spoken with Jay," Hermes responded smoothly. "He's very enthusiastic. In fact, he's already on his way to the training facility."

Another necessary lie, Jay was already in New Olympia learning about his role as the leader of the seven heroes destined to defeat Cronus.

"So soon," Jay's mother gasped, "but we didn't even get to say goodbye."

"I realize this is all happening very quickly," Hermes replied, wishing he'd been able to give Jay a chance to say farewell to his parents, "but my employers were very anxious for Jay to begin his training as soon as possible."

That was an understatement. The truth was if Jay and the others didn't learn what they were up against soon and how to handle it they wouldn't survive long enough for it to matter.

"How often will Jay be able to return home to visit?" Jay's father asked.

"I'm not sure," Hermes answered, "but I'll do my best to ensure he remains in contact throughout his training."

It was all he could promise them. He had no idea if or when Jay might be able to return home, however brief the visit might be.

"All right," Jay's parents agreed, though Hermes could tell they were still reluctant.

He wished he had time to deal with their unspoken concerns, but he had to visit the other heroes' parents. He bid them both farewell and headed off to his next appointment.

**A/N: Once again, I apologize for the long wait. I don't plan on taking as much time to update this story in future, in fact, I hope to have all my in progress stories completed by the end of the year. Wish me luck.**


	3. Chapter 2: Track

**A/N: Well, it's February 19, 2013 and you know what that means. That's right it's time for my annual update to this story. What is wrong with me that I never seem to get anything done with this except for this one day every year?**

Chapter Two  
Track

Hermes' next stop was a house sitting on the edge of a forest. It looked like a cozy place and the perfect environment for Atlanta to work on her hunting and tracking skills.

Hermes didn't feel any better about this stop than he had about the last one and he knew he would probably feel worse with every subsequent visit. He would never be comfortable with having to pull seven teenagers out of their ordinary lives, so they could spend their days engaged in a life or death struggle with an egomaniacal god.

It wasn't fair, but ironically, it was the only way to guarantee their safety. On their own, they would be easy prey for Cronus, his giants and anything else he chose to send against them. Only by banding together with the guidance and protection of the gods would they stand a chance. Hermes wished things could be different, all the gods and goddesses of Olympus did, but this was the only chance these seven teenagers, not to mention their families, had of surviving.

Hermes headed around the side of the house, making his way to the front door. Suddenly, two boys burst out of the forest, heading for the house. They were both dishevelled and yelling for their parents. Hermes couldn't make out most of what they were saying, but he did catch the word giant.

Hermes cursed silently. These boys didn't know it, but they'd just made his job that much harder. Now, in addition to providing Atlanta's parents with an explanation for her absence he would have to come up with something to explain the giant.

He paused for a moment to think. There had to be some plausible explanation for a giant roaming the woods that wouldn't arouse any suspicion. He pondered his unexpected dilemma for several minutes, before finally coming up with a solution he thought would work. It wasn't ideal, but it was the best he could do on such short notice. Confident in the believability of his story, Hermes headed once more for the front door.

He knocked and a harried looking middle-aged woman quickly opened the door. She had the look of someone who'd just spent several minutes trying unsuccessfully to calm two terrified boys and wasn't pleased to have something else to deal with.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"My name is Mr. Comm," Hermes answered, giving her his most charming smile. "I'm here to talk to you about your daughter, Atlanta. May I come in for a moment?"

"Of course," Atlanta's mother replied.

She ushered Hermes into the living room where a middle-aged man and the two boys Hermes had seen entering the house earlier were sitting.

"Come on now," the man was saying to them. "Do you honestly expect us to believe that you saw a giant in the woods?"

"We did!" one of the boys exclaimed.

"Yeah," the other one chimed in. "It was huge and red with a beard and wearing a skirt and…"

"Kilt," Hermes corrected.

"What?" the boy asked turning to stare at him.

"My friend was wearing a kilt, not a skirt," Hermes elaborated.

"That monster is a friend of yours?" the first boy demanded incredulously.

"Yes," Hermes responded, "and he's not a monster."

"He looked like a monster," the second boy chimed in.

"Yeah," the first boy agreed, "and he had red skin. Nobody has red skin."

"They do when they spend too much time outside without wearing sun screen," Hermes informed him. "I've told him several times that he should, but he never listens."

"Oh please," the boy scoffed. "You don't really expect us to believe that that red giant was just some big, sunburned guy."

Hermes didn't answer. It didn't really matter if the boys believed his story as long as their parents did. He held his breath and prayed to Zeus that he'd managed to convince them.

"I think," Atlanta's mother began, "that the two of you have very vivid imaginations and that you've let them run away with you."

"But mom," the boys protested.

"I don't want to hear another word about this," their mother stated emphatically. "Now go upstairs while your father and I speak to Mr. Comm."

"Yes, mom," the boys chorused in obvious disappointment.

Once they were gone, Atlanta's parents turned their attention to Hermes.

"I'm sorry if my associate frightened your boys," Hermes apologized, silently thanking Zeus that they'd bought his story. "I've warned him several times to tone down his eccentricities, but he so enjoys startling people with his bizarre appearance that my pleas often fall on deaf ears."

"Don't worry about it," their father assured him. "They've always had overactive imaginations. Maybe now they'll learn not to jump to such ridiculous conclusions."

"You said you were here to talk about Atlanta," Atlanta's mother reminded him.

"That's right," Hermes confirmed. "I represent the Olympus Academy, a very prestigious private school. We have both an excellent academic program and an amazing athletic department. We are particularly proud of our track team and we're hoping that Atlanta might become a part of it. We've heard she's a superb athlete and we're certain she'd be a valuable addition to the team."

"How much is all of this going to cost us?" Atlanta's stepfather asked.

"Not a thing," Hermes assured him. "Atlanta will receive a full scholarship."

"What about living arrangements?" Atlanta's mother asked. "Is the school nearby?"

"Unfortunately, no," Hermes answered. "However, we do have a dormitory for our out of town students. I'm sure she'll be quite happy there."

"We'll need some time to think it over," Atlanta's mother replied, "and to discuss it with Atlanta, of course."

"I understand," Hermes acknowledged, "but I'm on a tight deadline, so I'm going to need an answer before I leave. I have taken the liberty of discussing this with your daughter and she seems very enthusiastic."

"Well, if it's what she wants then I suppose it's all right," Atlanta's mother conceded. "It does sound like an incredible opportunity."

"I agree," Atlanta's stepfather added. "When does she leave?"

"Well…" Hermes began hesitantly, "the thing is, she was so excited and so sure that you'd say yes, that she's already gone with my associate."

"The, ahem, giant?" Atlanta's stepfather asked with a slight smile.

"Yes," Hermes replied with a smile of his own, "the giant."

"I wish we'd had a chance to say goodbye," Atlanta's mother said.

"I'm sorry about that," Hermes told her. "I'll have her call you as soon as she gets settled."

"Thank you," Atlanta's mother replied. "I'd appreciate that."

"Now if you'll excuse me," Hermes added. "I have other appointments."

"Of course," Atlanta's mother answered.

She showed Hermes to the door, but as he was about to leave she asked one more pressing question.

"Will Atlanta be able to visit?"

"We'll try to arrange something during school vacations," Hermes responded.

Atlanta's mother nodded and Hermes headed off.

**A/N: Well, that's it for now. I'd promise to update again before next year, but I think we've all seen just what my promises on that score are worth.**


	4. Chapter 3: Olympics

**A/N: My how time flies. Another year is over and once again, it's time for my yearly update to this story. I really am sorry I don't ever seem to update more frequently, but I'm going to try to change that this year.**

Chapter Three  
Olympics

Hermes next appointment brought him to a quiet farm in the country. It looked like such a peaceful place, so different from the frenzied activity of the city that he hated to think of Herry having to leave it. There hadn't really been any choice though. It was either bring Herry to New Olympia or let Cronus destroy him and no matter how successful he'd been against Cronus' giants, the god of time would have found it easy enough to get rid of him.

Hermes strolled up to the farmhouse and knocked on the front door, which a petit dark-haired woman he realized must be Herry's mother promptly answered.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"I certainly hope so," Hermes replied cheerfully. "I'm here to talk to you about Herry."

"Please come in," Herry's mother invited.

Hermes stepped inside and followed his hostess down the hall and into a cozy looking living room where Herry's father was sitting in an armchair beside a crackling fire.

"Honey," Herry's mother said. "This gentleman says he's here to discuss Herry."

Herry's father, an imposing looking man with broad shoulders and heavily muscled arms, likely the result of years of farm work, gestured to the chair across from his.

"Have a seat," he said. Then, turning to his wife he added, "Sweetheart would you mind getting our guest some refreshments?"

Hermes sat down while Herry's mother left to retrieve refreshments.

"Now what's all this about Herry?" Herry's father asked. "He isn't falling behind in his studies again is he because I've had several discussions with him about the importance of academics?"

"No, no nothing like that," Hermes hastened to assure him, thinking how strange it was to hear him talking about academics. Hermes never would have pegged someone who looked like a body-builder for a man who'd be overly concerned with his son's scholastic achievements. "Actually, I'm here to offer your son a wonderful opportunity," he continued, "but if you don't mind I'd prefer to wait until your wife returns before I go into details."

"Of course," Herry's father agreed readily. Apparently, as long as Herry wasn't struggling academically he was perfectly content to wait.

Hermes, meanwhile, was regretting his choice of words. Calling Herry's present situation 'a wonderful opportunity' seemed to him like a particularly cruel lie. He knew this whole mess was anything but wonderful. He also couldn't help wondering what he and the other gods would do if something unfortunate did befall one of the heroes. He knew it was a possibility none of them wished to consider especially since they were determined to remain positive for the sake of their young charges no matter what doubts they might have, but it was a reality nevertheless.

After what seemed an interminable length of time, Herry's mother reappeared balancing a tray holding a plate of cookies and three mugs of hot chocolate. Herry's father hurried to assist her with the heavy tray and soon they'd settled themselves comfortably next to the fireplace.

Hermes took several sips of hot chocolate and helped himself to a cookie before deciding to get down to business.

"My name is Mr. Comm," he began. "I represent the coach of an Olympic Wrestling Team. He saw Herry in competition a couple of months ago and he's decided to recruit him. He firmly believes that your son has an excellent chance at winning a gold medal in the next summer games. I've spoken to him and he's thrilled."

"You spoke to Herry about this without consulting us first?" Herry's father demanded.

"Yes," Hermes confirmed, "but you must understand that this offer if time sensitive. The individual I represent wants Herry to begin training with him and the rest of the team right away."

"I still think you should have discussed this with us first," Herry's father remarked.

"I apologize for not informing you before I spoke to Herry," Hermes responded.

"What's done is done," Herry's mother commented quietly. "Now if you two are finished, perhaps we should call Herry inside and discuss this with him."

"Well, actually," Hermes explained hesitantly, "Herry was so excited and so certain you'd give him your approval that he's already gone."

"What!" Herry's father exploded leaping to his feet. "What kind of organization are you working for? How could you allow a sixteen year old boy to leave home without his parents' knowledge or permission?"

"I'm sorry," Hermes said. "Herry seemed so sure you'd approve that I…"

"And what if we decide to say no?" Herry's father demanded.

_Then your son will die at the hands of a lunatic god or his homicidal minions_, Hermes thought.

He couldn't say that, of course, tempting as it was, so he settled for something less likely to make Herry's parents question his sanity.

"If you would prefer I can contact the coach and have Herry sent home," he offered, silently hoping they wouldn't say yes.

"Honey, sit down," Herry's mother said, putting a hand on her husband's arm. "I'm sure we can work something out with Mr. Comm."

"First, I want to know the name of this coach he keeps talking about," Herry's father insisted as he reluctantly resumed his seat.

"Strong," Hermes responded instantly, having prepared for this question beforehand, "Coach Strong."

"All right," Herry's father conceded, "tell us more about this offer."

"Herry will train with a top coach at world class facilities along with several others who've been specially selected," Hermes explained, relieved that things were back on track. "There will be tutors on staff to ensure that no one falls behind in their studies."

"Good," Herry's father acknowledged.

"Herry will also be encouraged to write or call on a regular basis, so you'll be able to stay in touch," Hermes continued.

"What about visits home?" Herry's mother asked.

"We'll do the best we can," Hermes answered, "but the coach feels that family can be a distraction. However, Herry should be able to make occasional visits home and, of course, he can withdraw from the program at any time."

"Is there anything else we should know?" Herry's mother asked.

"No, I think we've covered everything," Hermes replied. "Have you made a decision?"

"It does sound like an excellent opportunity," Herry's mother agreed. "What do you think, honey?"

"I suppose so," Herry's father muttered, "provided he maintains good grades."

"I assure you, he will," Hermes informed him.

"Then he had our permission to participate," Herry's father consented.

"Thank you very much," Hermes said, relieved. "Now if you'll excuse me I have other appointments."

"Of course," Herry's mother said. "My husband will show you out."

Herry's father climbed to his feet and escorted Hermes to the door while Herry's mother tidied up the remnants of the cookies and hot chocolate.

Just as Hermes was about to leave, Herry's father grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around, so they were eye to eye.

"If anything happens to my boy, an injury, a nosebleed, anything, I promise you'll regret it," he warned.

"Nothing will happen, I promise," Hermes assured him, but as he headed down the path leading to the house, he couldn't help thinking, _I hope_.

**A/N: I thought I'd try something I little different with the parents' reactions in this chapter, something I think is a little truer to life. I hope you enjoyed it and I'll try to update again soon.**


End file.
